


Sleep is for the weak.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Crack, Gen, Just a wholesome bunch of dorks, No hatred for Jedi here, Sweetie get a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which the twins kept their parents awake, the Jedi council meetings become more amusing.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Sleep is for the weak.

'Are you okay? You seem tired, what have you been doing?' Kit asked the tired Jedi who took a sip of his caf and was trying to act casual.

Not like the council didn't know about his "secret" relationship with the senator and they had apparently been banging... They were not subtle at all, the whole kriffing Order knew since they got married.

Yeah, well.... They weren't the only ones that have or had a relationship with someone. Padawan Dume now has a crush on general Syndulla's daughter Hera.

'Crying children kept you awake, hmm?' Yoda asked and the young Knight jumped before shaking wildly his head.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Skywalker replied while looking Yoda dead in the eye and Mace almost face-palmed. 'I don't have children, that were Pad-erm- Senator Amidala's. I was babysitting them'.

'Babysitting?' Ki-adi asked, amused. 'Really?'.

'Just get on with this meeting' Mace muttered, while pinching his nosebridge and shaking his head in dismay.

* * *

'So, you are telling me that Sidious leaned too far back in his chair and fell through the window before he even could stand up, ignite his saber and attack?' master Billaba asked raising a eyebrow.

'Yes, he leaned back too far and that window wasn't as strong as he thought' Kit replied, flashing the council his trademark grin.

'Very ironic' she commented while crossing her legs, deep in thought.

'What do you think, Skywalker?' Mace asked and heard soft snoring from the other Jedi who was literally sleeping with eyes open and mug of caf still in his hand.

'Shhh, let him sleep' Plo said.

'Had he even slept between the Sith falling through the window and today?' master Ti asked, softly. 'It appears that he hasn't'.

'No, of course not' master Mundi said. 'What has he been doing?'

'Aside from introducing the senator's twins to every person who was willing to listen, you mean?' master Ti replied with a small smile.

'On the other side, they are very adorable and definitely his' she added,sing-songing. 'The girl has his personality, the boy the eyes and I am pretty sure that someone's their uncle now'.

'Should we kick him out?' another master asked and a stunned silence fell. 'He has broken the rules'.

'Have you seen the eyes of the little ones?' Plo asked. 'You can't just kick them out'.

'Into the cruel, dark galaxy' master Ti added.

'Come on, their father is one of the best saber fighters of the Order and their mother is a well respected senator'.

Then the council bursted out in protests.

'Defenseless'.

'Are you serious?'.

'I will adopt my sons and leave with them'.

'Plo no'.

'I recall something I told master Yoda a long time ago'

'Really?'

'He did, yes' Yoda hummed, looking like he was watching a holoshow. 'To leave with young Skywalker, he said'.

'Well, seeing his history... That's not surprising' Mace said and a silence fell aside from the snoring knight. 'Like master, like padawan'.

'Is that settled then?' master Ti asked, crossed her arms.

'Yes'.

'So, we can let him sleep?' master Luminara asked. 'He seems to need it'.

'Yes' Plo replied cheerfully, while fetching a blanket and draped it over the Knight.

* * *

At some point, the council had left and in the middle of the night, an unlucky temple guard witnessed a master racing through the temple because the council accidentally locked a knight in and completely forgot about him.


End file.
